Nineteen
by marrymeharrystyles
Summary: As the best friend and roomie of Gemma Styles, Imogen understands that her feelings for Gemma's brother, Harry, should be kept a secret. When visiting for the weekend, will she tell Harry how she really feels, and will he feel the same?


Running my finger down my bedroom wall, I traced over various photos from my year at Uni, reminiscing upon the memories and experiences. I stopped at a photo of Gemma and I, grinning cheerily at her 18th birthday party, surrounded by family and friends. I turned my attention to another birthday shot of myself and Gemma's younger brother Harry, his arm draped over my shoulder. The photo had curled at the edges, the bluetack dried up and the corners ripped. I sighed inwardly and smoothed the photo back onto the wall, stepping back to admire my extensive collection of meaningful pictures.

"Ready to go?" called Gemma, emerging at the doorway of my bedroom, suitcase in hand and blackberry in the other. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders naturally, tucked behind her left ear with a few strands falling over her face.

"Sure" I smiled, patting my suitcase to reassure her I was prepared for our family weekend in Holmes Chapel. "You don't expect me to drive right?" I joked, tilting my suitcase back onto its wheels and following her into the living room.

"It's all about alternating" she smiled, grabbing her handbag from the door way and stepping out into the street. "Half hour slots."

Chuckling, I pulled the front door shut and climbed into the passenger seat, reclining the chair back and beginning to search the front compartment for travelling music.

"Gemma you are useless. Where's the good music when you need it?" I laughed, sifting through a selection of old school albums.

"Stick Harry on" she suggested, handing me the One Direction album and grinning proudly.

She always found an excuse to listen to her brother- like every proud sister would do.

Sliding the CD into the player, I relaxed back into my chair, contemplating on what track to listen to. Selecting the third, I found myself smiling as Harry's ever-familiar tones echoed through the car, complemented by the tuneful harmonies of the other boys.

Gemma tapped her hands on the wheel as we drove, singing along to the chorus as I stared out of the window watching the world go by.

"Harry's looking forward to seeing you Imogen" she smiled, turning to face me and then averting her eyes back to the road.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to hide my hopefulness by tucking my legs into my body and skipping to the next track.

"Mmmmhmmm" Gemma nodded, stopping at the traffic lights and peering out of the window absently.

Secretly chuffed, I sank into my seat and smiled to myself as she pulled away from the lights.

2

"Looks like Mum's been on her spring clean" Gemma laughed, craning her neck to peer into the front room of the Styles household.

"Mum's have a habit of that" I acknowledged, lifting the last of the carrier bags from the boot of Gemma's car.

"What _have _you got in here Gem?" I chuckled, lugging the baggage up the drive and depositing it onto the doorstep, proceeding to outstretch my arms above my head sleepily.

"General bits and bobs" Gemma replied, rummaging around in her bag in an attempt to find her house keys.

"Jackpot" she smiled, lifting out her key ring and swinging it from side to side triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded towards the front door, lifting as many bags as it was humanly possible to carry. Gemma did the same, leaning against the door and stepping into the hallway, dropping her luggage at the foot of the steps and ducking into the kitchen.

"Mum?" she called, her voice melodious and cheery for this time in the morning.

"Gem!" Anne replied enthusiastically, beaming and throwing her arms around her daughter.

I shuffled awkwardly for a few seconds, contemplating whether I should paint over my chipped nail polish and attempting to look occupied by the fridge magnets.

"Imogen! Don't think that I would leave you out!" Anne laughed, beckoning me into a friendly hug and then stepping backwards.

"You two have grown up so much" she commented, her eyes wide and her perfectly groomed eyebrows raised.

Gemma and I laughed simultaneously, "It's so good to see you Mum" Gemma added.

I nodded happily and took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching Anne collect 4 mugs from the cupboard and pop a teabag in each.

"Sugar Imogen?" she asked, tilting her head to face me.

"Just one please" I smiled, drumming my fingers against the granite worktop.

"Where's Harry?" Gemma asked, leaning against the fridge and wrinkling her nose.

I caught my breath and stopped drumming, coiling my hands back to my palms.

"He popped off to get more milk" Anne replied, "He won't be long. He's excited to see you both" she smiled proudly.

"As are we excited to see him!" Gemma beamed. "It's been way to long. With the album and everything."

I nodded again in agreement, smoothing down the front of my top and pushing my hair behind my ears.

Hearing the door click open, Anne laughed and gestured towards the hallway. "Speak of the devil" she smiled.

Inhaling quickly, I attempted to compose myself for the sake of Gemma, nibbling at my thumb and waiting for Harry to reveal himself.

I listened intently as he hung his coat over the banister, the scent of his aftershave overpowering the smell of cleaning products throughout the house.

"Honey I'm home!" he called jokingly, appearing in the archway, beaming from ear to ear and pulling Gemma into a bear hug.

"Look at you!" Gemma exclaimed, holding Harry at arms length and surveying his appearance.

Today, his eyes were closer to blue, and he wore his usual dimpled grin. His hair was perfectly curled, framing his face with his fringe smoothed to the right. He seemed more grown up from the last time I had seen him, his jaw line slightly more defined and his physique slim and toned.

Shrugging at Gemma's remark, Harry turned his attention to me, smiling and outstretching his arms.

"How is my favourite sibling connection?" he teased, throwing his arms around me and squeezing my waist tightly.

I savoured the moment, forgetting how good it was to have Harry's arms wrapped around me, his scent lingering on my clothing.

"Not too bad" I smiled, taking my seat once again.

"And yourself? I'm guessing you have been seriously busy lately?" I began to waffle, fiddling with the sleeves of my blouse.

"Recording, rehearsing, the usual" Harry explained, leaning casually against the worktop where I was sat.

"Always busy and barely home!" Anne chipped in, handing Harry and I our mugs and rolling her eyes.

"Well you've got me for a full week now" Harry smiled, running a hand through his hair and sliding the other into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm not going anywhere and you don't have to worry."


End file.
